


Troy Krieghauser's Obituary

by Pelopsa



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: It's an Obit, This for Eric, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelopsa/pseuds/Pelopsa
Summary: Troy Krieghauser's Obituary





	Troy Krieghauser's Obituary

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Eric Kimelton

Krieghauser, Troy

Sheriff Troy Eric Krieghauser, 92, of Kings Falls died May 5th, 2078. Troy Krieghauser loving husband of Loretta Marie Krieghauser (nee Williams), passed away on May 5th at his home in King Falls after a long battle with alzheimer's. He is survived by his wife Loretta, and two children Samantha and Ben. He is also survived by six grandchildren and three great grandchildren, all living in the King Falls area. Krieghauser was King Falls’ beloved sheriff until his retirement after 40 years. According to his wife, he never worked a day in his life due his love for the town of King Falls and the law. He will be greatly missed by the entire town. Services will be held this Tuesday King Falls Forever at 6 pm.


End file.
